


home at last

by Shipalltheships



Series: Haikyuu!! Song-fic Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like hardly any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipalltheships/pseuds/Shipalltheships
Summary: Between everyday life and work and stress, sometimes you just break down for no reason.





	

When Noya reaches their door, he slides the key into the lock,and turns, Unlocking the door and turning the door knob. Pulling his key back out, he walks in, closes the door, and then slumps against it sliding down to the floor, dropping his bag in the process. He pulls his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, and resting his forehead on his knees. 

Today was not his day. He woke up late to find that he hadn’t plugged his phone in, so it was dead all morning. Then at work, things happened, words were said, drama was started, and he just so happened to be an innocent bystander that had been pulled into nonsensical drama.

Then, his parents had decided to call him,  letting him know that his childhood pet had passed away, and they had buried it in the backyard, with all of his favorite things, and the next time he comes down to visit, he needs to pay his respects.

And all of those things sucked, they really did, but the cherry on top of the sucky ass cake, was that today during work, he accidentally fell, blacking out and gaining a minor concussion, while nearly spraining his wrist. This in turn freaked just about everyone out, and nearly gave Asahi a heart attack

He was sent to the hospital via ambulance, and was discharged not even 3 hours later, being to told to just go home and rest. He was not to work for a while, and to take things easy, he was given a list of things that he should look out for, and try to avoid. Most people would be thrilled that they didn't have to go to work, but Noya loved playing volleyball all day with his past kohai's. 

 He was recruited to be on the national team right after he had graduated from collage with a degree in physical therapy. At the time there was no way in hell he  was going to say no, and now 2 years later, he still had no regrets.

Today sucked. He got up, and kicked off his shoes, not bothering to grab his bag. He snatched a large black blanket and throws it over himself, as he curled into a ball on the sofa. He just wanted today to be over already.

He heard the door open a few minutes later, or had it been longer? Who cares, as long as this day can be done with already. He hears Asahi sigh, and then gasp. There is some shuffling and a large weight sits near his feet.

A warm hand lands on his back, and rubs small circles into the fabric of the blanket. Asahi rubs his back a couple of times, before stopping.

“Do you want to dance?” Asahi asks, quietly, almost a whisper. Noya nods, realizes he is still under the blanket, then sits up to nod more clearly.

Despite the size difference, Noya and Asahi are actually very good at dancing as a pair. It gives Asahi the ability to be in control and not feel bad about about it. He uses it as therapy sometimes, and Noya is more than happy to help. He loves dancing with Asahi, and nobody but Asahi knows, but Noya uses it as a therapy as well.  

Usually they also like to ask in funny ways. Sometimes, it’s a old fashioned bow, whoever asking taking the other's hand. Other times one will just start music, and wait of the other. On some of Noya’s bad days, Asahi will pick him up and rock with him. But on other days they will just shout as the other to come here for a moment. It differs from day to day.

Asahi pulls Noya off of the couch, and pulls his phone from his back pocket. He picks a song that he knows will help Noya’s mood. It’s an american band, that has lyrics that make so sense, but the sound is nice, and easy to dance to.

A few guitar chords play before the singing starts. Noya is standing on Asahi’s socked feet, holding onto his middle, with his face pressed into his chest. Asahi wraps his arms around the smaller man and sways, slightly lifting his feet (And Noya’s) off the ground.

 

_When you left this town, with your windows down_

_And the wilderness inside_

 

_Let the exits pass, all the tar and glass_

_'Til the road and sky align_

 

_The strangers in this town,_

_They raise you up just to cut you down_

_Oh Angela it's a long time coming_

 

Noya is more willing to move now, slowly putting more weight on Asahi’s feet, so it is more like stomping.

 

_And your Volvo lights lit up green and white_

_With the cities on the signs_

 

_But you held your course to some distant war_

_In the corners of your mind_

 

_From the second time around_

_The only love I ever found_

_Oh Angela it's a long time coming_

 

The swaying becomes more rocking, as Noya is not longer standing on Asahi’s feet. He is looking up at Asahi, and when the gentle giant looks down, he flashes him one of his signature grins.

 

_Home at last_

 

_Were you safe and warm in your coat of arms_

_With your fingers in a fist_

 

_Did you hear the notes, all those static codes_

_In the radio abyss?_

 

They start to move as two separate people, but with the movements still mimicking and complementing the others.

 

_Strangers in this town,_

_They raise you up just to cut you down_

_Oh Angela it's a long time coming_

_Oh Angela spent your whole life running away_

 

They start to really dance, letting the music fill them and control their movements. Noya getting Asahi to spin him now and then. Large grins grace both of their features.

 

_Home at last_

_Home at last_

 

_Vacancy, hotel room, lost in me, lost in you_

_Angela, on my knees, I belong, I believe_

 

Noya bounces and spins around Asahi, giggling a little as smiles down at him.

 

_Home at last_

_Home at last_

_Home at last_

_Home at last_

_Home at last_

_Mmm_

 

As they come back together for the piano solo, Noya watches their feet, so that he can see Asahi leading, being more commanding in his movements.

They dance to two more songs, and finally with both of them calmed down and feeling better, Asahi starts on dinner, while Noya sits on the counter.

“So… do you, um want to...uh… talk? About it.” Asahi stammers. Noya gives a little giggle and nods. He goes off about his day and how shitty it was, and how he is very glad the day is practically over. All the while Asahi listens, and nods along, humming occasionally.

“What about you? I can tell you had a hard day also.” Noya says, pulling Asahi from his trance of just listening.

“Oh, um, it’s-” He was about to say nothing when he is caught off guard by the stare Noya is giving him.

He sighs. “It sucked, and the only thing that kept me from exploding at everyone was the thought of you. I am so happy that I can come home after a long day to you, and talk to you and listen to you.” He says looking up at the smaller man.

Nishinoya smiles and makes grabby hands at him, silently telling him to come here. He pulls him into a hug, and whispers into his ear.

  
“You're too sappy...but...Me too.”

Today was a great day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to leave comments, kudos, opinions, advice, ideas, anything!  
> P.S. here are the links for the song!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7WGvjchgAU


End file.
